


Buckles

by elenam



Series: A to Z [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenam/pseuds/elenam
Summary: The truth is, Lucy knows how those buckles work.





	Buckles

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the A to Z series. Enjoy this short story about one of my favourite thing from the show, the buckles.

It had been yet another particularly tiring mission. After weeks of chasing Emma through dozens of different decades, she had decided to jump to another country for the first time, forcing the time team to follow her to Cuba, on April 17th 1961, where she wanted to alter the events of the Bay of Pigs Invasion, something Lucy was willing to go extreme lengths to protect.

They gone back blindly, not really understanding her motives. She had tried to ally with the Cubans in order to destroy them from within, a little like she had done with Flynn. She wanted the United-States to win that day, not the opposite. There must have been some sort of link with Rittenhouse, a link they had failed to find, much to everybody’s dismay.

Still, they stopped her from succeeding and instead helped the Cuban Revolutionary Armed forces to stop the invasion. It had taken its toll on everyone. It was never easy to participate into something like that, knowing very well that they had to let certain people die, good people die, or protect other people with cruel intentions to live.

Now Wyatt, Rufus and Lucy were extremely tired and they were fighting to keep their eyes open as they were walking back towards the lifeboat who had been stashed somewhere on a desert beach, hidden behind some sort of rock cliff. As if they weren’t tired enough, the walk seemed to take forever and Lucy kept catching her feet here and there on rocks and tree branches, slowing them down and earning herself some sighs from Rufus who couldn’t wait to get back home.

As if it wasn’t enough, Rufus also got a round of whining from Wyatt who yet again asked when the hell would Rufus find time to work on that invisible protection he had provided the mothership with. Being able to hide the lifeboat in plain sight would be a great addition. It would offer them the chance to go after Emma as soon as they’d land, and they could also disappear whenever things got too heavy, like it had almost happen that day.

Deciding to ignore her colleagues’ little rant, Lucy sat up in her seat as soon as the lifeboat came into view, buckling herself in mechanically. When she was done, she closed her eyes and waited for them to finish whatever important discussion they absolutely seemed to need to have in 1961.

It took 5 minutes or so before she heard them jump in the lifeboat. She heard Wyatt’s seat creak as he sat and she felt him move around until he stopped suddenly. Curious as to why had cause him to stop like that, she opened her eyes only to find Wyatt eyeing her with his typical smirk. 

“What?” she asked sighing. She was tired, she wanted to get back home, take a shower and go to sleep. She had no time for his stupidly charming grins. 

“You’re buckled in,” he said simply and Lucy blushed.

“I thought you didn’t know how those buckles worked,” he teased her and she avoided his gaze.

She heard Rufus mutter a small “busted” from his seat and she was tempted to slap him on the shoulder because she knew Wyatt heard too.

“I… I just…” she tried lamely. The truth was, Lucy knew how those stupid buckles worked. She had known for months now. Still, she let him buckle her in on every mission because she liked it. She liked that he seemed to care about her safety. She liked that he was one of the last person in her life who seemed to care.

“It’s okay Lucy, I like to buckle you in just as much,” Wyatt said with a wink and Lucy blushed even more.

Maybe it was the fatigue, she’d never know, but she felt bold in that particular moment; “Well then you better keep buckling me in on every single next mission,” she said with confidence before closing her eyes once again with a small smile gracing her lips.

And she was serious, Wyatt better be buckling her in the next time she’d step into that time machine.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
